


Searching For It

by phoenixjustice



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, boy!Seiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Sailor Stars anime.</p><p>What did everything mean? How long would he have to search for the answer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching For It

**Nagareboshi He (Search For Your Love) - Seiya Kou, Seiya/Usagi -**

He started to have very intense dreams; they spoke of a past, of a Prince.

Of a beautiful Princess.

And the Knight who loved her.

They were from two different worlds and she had been promised to another, even if she wasn't in love with the Charming Prince. Her heart, so fragile and beautiful, was held in the gentle hands of the Knight.

There had never been anything before or since that he wanted, more than her love. But fate intervened and they would get torn apart by death, as Queen Beryl and her forces invaded the Moon Kingdom.

And every morning, he would awaken from this dream, tears on his face.

He couldn't stand it; what did it all mean? Was everything he had heard a mistake? Was he allowed to nurture his faint hope that HE was the one who belonged with the Princess, not Endymion, not Mamoru?

Odango's smile seared through him. He couldn't take it anymore...he had to know. If she loved him...

: :: : : :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
